


i'll make you mine (time after time)

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [19]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Butch/Femme, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, IM A SINNER, Lesbians, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, these tags make me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>S</b> is for <b>Stargazing</b>.</p><p>(In which Gee is cuddly, Frank is a dork and they have super romantic sex in a field.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make you mine (time after time)

**Author's Note:**

> a few people asked me about continuations of the 'verse from "L", so... here you go! more fluffy lesbian porn!  
> enjoy! ;)

+

 

As far as stupid, romantic anniversaries go, Frank thinks she's probably got this one in the bag.

They two of them are currently in some random farmer's field a half-hour outside the city, lying side-by side on top of a blanket and watching the sky. Frank offered to put on music earlier, but Gee had declined - "It's nicer, this way," she blushed, "Quiet. Just the two of us."

Even with Gee in a little sleeveless dress and Frank only in a t-shirt, the night air is a comfortably warm temperature around them.

"Is that the Big Dipper over there?" Gee curiously inquires, pointing up at the stars, "Or is it the Little Dipper? What's the difference?"

Frank squints in an attempt to follow the direction of her finger, then gives up and shrugs - "I don't have a clue," she admits. "I mean, I don't actually know anything at all about astronomy. Maybe I should have thought that through a bit more before I chose this as a date."

Gee giggles. "No, this is fine. I like this. I like _you_."

"Fucking sap." Frank rolls over, gently pushing Gee onto her side and then scooching in closer so that they're spooning on top of the blanket; she curls her arms around Gee's waist from behind, resting them just above the swell of her tummy. She can't resist blowing a raspberry against the soft skin of Gee's bare shoulder.

"Stop, Frankie, that tickles," Gee laughs, twisting away.

Frank just grins and holds tighter. She noses at the back of Gee's neck before pressing a kiss to the knob of her spine, then retracts her arms and gently pushes Gee onto her back to sweetly kiss her on the lips; Gee smiles against her mouth, bringing her arms up to Frank's shoulders and wrapping her legs around Frank's waist.

"You're such a fucking octopus," Frank mumbles into the kiss, bringing her lips away to nose at Gee's jaw instead.

Gee giggles and tilts her head to the side to give Frank better access. "I love you," she happily declares.

"Yeah?" Frank murmurs. "Well, I. Love. You. Too," she responds, punctuating each word with a kiss down the side of Gee's neck before licking a trail back up.

Gee laughs beneath her. "You're ruining the moment," she jokes, twisting her head to the side to press a kiss to the inside of Frank's wrist. "But I like it," she mischievously adds.

Frank shoots her a devilish smirk and continues her ministrations, lightly suckling on Gee's pulse point. "Dress off?" she eventually inquires with a hopeful arch to her raised eyebrows.

Gee nods; it's that's all the permission Frank needs to push the baby-blue fabric up her pale thighs to her stomach. Gee lifts her lips and leans up onto her elbows in order to help Frank work the fabric beneath her back and shoulders before finally, finally peeling it off her head and tossing it aside.

Frank's brain short-circuits a little bit when she processes the fact that Gee is wearing baby-blue lace panties and a white bra with matching bows and trim.

"I love you," she repeats, rather vehemently.

Gee laughs, inadvertently batting her thick lashes against her cheeks. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get this party started before some random farmer comes and finds us fucking in his field."

Frank snorts and reverently runs her fingers in a line over the top of the panties, tucking the tips in at Gee's hips and making her shiver in anticipation. She leans in and sets about working them down Gee's thighs at a glacial pace, kissing down her legs while Gee wriggles impatiently beneath her.

Once they're off, Frank tosses them in vaguely the same direction of the dress, then shuffles forward on her hands and knees to lick a line from Gee's belly button to her sternum.

Gee inhales sharply. She arches her back so that she can reach around and unclasp her bra, ripping it off and throwing it aside with far less patience than Frank would have. "This feels so dangerous," she happily whispers between their faces, craning her head up to playfully rub their noses together. She winds her arms around the back of Frank's neck, linking her bare ankles at the small of Frank's back.

Frank simply grins down at her and kisses the corner of her mouth. "In that case, Danger is my middle name."

"Oh, god," Gee laughs, "You're such a dork."

"You love me."

"Yeah, I do."

With little effort, Frank rolls them over so that Gee's kneeling above her, legs spread and thighs bracketing Frank's waist. "Good?" she asks.

When Gee gives a happy nod, Frank teasingly slides one hand up the back of her thigh and over the smooth curve of her ass. She squeezes lightly, bringing her right hand up between Gee's pale thighs to trail two fingers over her folds. She wastes almost no time in sinking them inside - "A-ah! Cold," Gee initially squeaks, but then quickly proceeds to let out a stifled moan and starts rocking her hips.

Frank smiles adoringly up at her - "Let me hear you, baby girl," she grins, curling her occupied fingers in a come-hither motion that makes Gee squirm and rut down onto the empty space between them.

"C'mon, Frankie," she whines. Frank smirks and removes her left hand from Gee's ass in favour of tracing it up over her soft belly to massage one of her tits, all the while continuing to wiggle the fingers of her right hand. "Yeah," Gee whimpers out, eyes shutting tightly as she leans back a bit. Her thighs are trembling. "Oh god. Just like that, Frankie, please--"

"You look so hot, baby," Frank praises her, moving her left hand down to cup Gee's waist; at the same time, she withdraws her right hand fingers to tease them over Gee's clit in a circular motion. "Gimme a kiss, sugar."

Gee instantly obeys, bending down and leaning onto her hands to meet Frank's lips with her own; Frank places her hands on the backs of Gee's thighs, urging her to shuffle forwards so she can more comfortably slip her fingers back into Gee's pussy from behind.

Gee arches her back and lets out a breathy moan that Frank eagerly swallows up. "We should go stargazing more often," she false-casually suggests.

"Shut up," Gee breathlessly chuckles against her neck, spreading her knees wider and pushing her hips back against Frank's hand. "You are _such_ \-- a complete dork, ah. 'M already close, Frankie, been horny all day, c'mon."

Frank kisses her again, a little more forcefully this time as she speeds up the movement of her fingers. Gee twitches and shifts from side to side above her, rolling her hips as fast as she can, letting out a long, thin whine as she does. It only takes a few more moments before she finally climaxes, groaning and clenching around Frank's fingers as she rocks her hips through her orgasm. Frank waits a moment before pulls her fingers out with an audibly wet sound, then wipes them off on the thighs of her jeans.

Gee giggles. "You're disgusting," she declares, right before she falls sideways, collapsing onto the blanket in a flushed heap of naked skin.

Frank laughs and pokes at her hip. "So stargazing, huh?"

"Shut up and hold my hand."

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell (x2)  
> please don't let my eternal damnation go to waste, though - make sure to comment below and let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
